sweet
by fire star 93
Summary: read and find out what happens. I suck at summaries. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

"Hi, name's Vanessa Shiba."' Said a very pretty girl with long black hair that went 3/4 down her back, and peircing sapphire blue eyes.

"Harry Potter, are you new here?" He asked.

She shook her head and said, "Stared last term."

Just then Ron and Hermione walked in. Ron noticed Vanessa and asked, "Who's she?"

Vanessa was about to reply when the door slid open to reveal her boyfriend, Draco Malfoy. "What now Draco?"

Instead of a reply Draco walked upto Vanessa, grabbed her wrist and pulled her into the corridor. Vanessa made sure the dsor was shut before yelling at her boyfriend. "What the hell Draco?" She was interupted by his lips to hers.

"I'm... sorry." He whispered.

"I know," She snaked her arms around his waist and kissed him, "Now, go back to the Slytherin compartment, I'll be there soon."

When Draco left; Vanessa turned back to the stunned trio and said, "Guess I should explain ." She sat net to Hermione and proceeded, "I'm not a Slytherin, I'm a Gryffindor. My adoptive parents were. Anyway, they died when I was 6, I was adopted by another father and when I started Hogwarts, Snape sent me to stay with the Malfoy's during the summer, 'cause my father was dead. One thing lead to another and here we are."

" Bloody hell..." Was all Ron and Harry could say.

Hermione questioned, "Why would he date a Gryffindor?"

She shrugged, "He said I was different, speaking of Draco, I told him I'd meet him in the Slytherin compartment."

She was about to leave when Harry spoke, "Keep him in line."

''Will do" She chuckled and left.


	2. Chapter 2

Vanessa found Draco, who had a scowl on his face. As she got closer, she couldn't help but think back to that day. The day everything changed.

_Everything was going well for Vanessa. Everyunthing exceplt Mr. Malfoy not liking her. But she could live with that._

_"Look, I don't care if her parents are our friends, I want that Gryffindor brat out of my house."_

_With hearing this, Vanessa stormed out of the manor. _

_Draco saw her leave and fallowed. He found her sitting under the only tree on the grounds, holding her ankle. He walked upto her, sat next to her, and asked concerned, "What happened?"_

_"Your father called me a Gryffindor brat, so, I stormed off... But, I hurt my ankle."_

_He moved closer and whispered, "Don't take it personaly."_

_"It's hard; I know I'm different, I don't need him to clarify."_

_"I think that you need this as much as I want it," he cupped her face and slowly kissed her, "I wanted to do that scince I first saw you."_

_"Why didn't you and why now?"_

_"It wouldn't have looked right, and..."_

_"Huh?" _

_"Did you ever hear of a Slytherin dating a Gryffindor?"_

_"There's a first time for everything.''_

_"Yeah. So, what d'you say?" she kissed him deeply, "I'll take that as a yes." She nodded and fell asleep. Draco smiled as he thought, 'I could get use to this.'_

Her smile at the memory soon vanished when she saw Craabe and Goyle. Draco's two lackies were teasing him, about her`

She walked upto the trio, sat on Draco's lap, and sent his goons a death glare, "Do we have a problem?"

"N- no" They studdered.

"You're scary when you do that," Draco winced.

"I know," she chuckled, "Jut be glad you're not on the recieving end."


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey Vanessa, can I ask you a question?" Harry asked as they sat at the Gryffindor table after the sorting.

"Sure."

"Why do you wear just one fingerless glove?"

"Well, I've a permanant scorch mark and" she began.

"You use your glove to hide it." Hermione finished.

"How'd you get it?" Harry and Hermione asked.

"I got it the same way and moment you get your scar." Vanessa explained .

"So, you were-"

"Yes Ron, I was... And it was b extremely tramatic, I was only 2 and completly devastated."

The feast ended and everyone left for their Common Rooms. Ron and Hermione, being prefecfs, led the Gryffindor first years; while Harry starred at Vanessa.

Vanessa noticed this and asked with a smirk, "Do I have something on my face?"

"No, I was just wondering why we look so much alike."

"Well... I'm your (sigh) sister."

"Is there anything else I should know?"

"Yes, but I'll tell you in morning. It's getting late and we should get some sleep." They entered the Common Room and to their dorms.

Around midnight Vanessa walked down to the Common Room and saw Harry sitting on the couch. She sat down next to him and asked, "Can't sleep?"

"Nope."

"What's on your mind?"

"It's just... a lot to take... the fact I have a sister I never knew about."

"I feel awful about that and not being able to see or be there for you." Vanessa frowned.


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm tellin' ya, Harry wasn't in his bed this morning. Where could he have gone?" Ron asked Hermione at the bottom of the stairs.

As if on cue, Vanessa and an extremely happy Harry walked through the portrait hole.

"Ask him." Hermione suggested.

They walked upto them, and Ron asked, "Where ya been, mate?"

"We went to see Dumbledore." Harry said leaving out the part where they've been up since midnight.

"Why?" Hermione wondered.

"'Well, last night I told Harry something and he wanted to make sure it was true," the four headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast, "even though I said something that made it clear it was true." And Vanessa playfully shoved Harry, he stumbled but quickly regarded his footing,

"She told me she is my sister."

"WHAT!?"

"Yes. Biologically I'm Vanessa Lilly Potter, daughter of James and Lilly Potter and older sister of Harry James Potter."

They entered the Great Hall, got their schedules, ate and left.

"Vanessa, why didn't you start Hogwarts at 11 like everyone else?"

"I was training to help my adoptive brother with ... a mission, when it was completed I came here."

"What mission?"

Ignoring her brothet's question, she said, "I've got to get to potions." She ruffled Harry's hair, and sped off to Snape's class.

"Ms Shiba, you're late!"

"By 10 secds. It'll never happen again, sir."

"Make sure it doesn't, and see me after class."

"Corse, sir.

After class, Vanessa walked upto the professor.

"Is there a problem, sir."

"No, but, I'd like to know why you were late; you're never late."

"I got sidetracked, by my brother."

"I see, who is he?"

"Harry Potter. Can you keep this secret?

"Very well."

"Have a good day, sir." Then she left.


	5. Chapter 5

The day of Gryffindor quiditch tryouts had finnally arrived, and all the Gryffindors were chatting about who'd make the team and what position they'd get.

"So, ready for some competition, bro?" Vanessa asked as she mounted her Firebolt.

"Bring it on!" Harry said as he did the same, with his own Firebolt, and sped off.

"Oh, it's so on!" She yelled after him. She caught up with in the blink of an eye and asked, "Miss me?"

"Wow! Sis, you sure are fast."

She shrugged, "I try."

They spotted the snitch at the same time and gave chase. Just as Vanessa was about to grab the snitch, a blugger struck her and she started to fall. Everyone gasped when they saw what happened next.

Mid freefall, Vanessa whistled and her broom caught her. She then shot fire at the cannon ball sized projectile and desinegrated it. Then, she flew up and caught the snitch.

The captain gestured for siblings to land, they did j0ust that.

"Vanessa, how'd you... with the fire?"

"Godric Gryffindor."

They continued with chaser tryouts, beater tryouts and keeper tryouts. Everyone, except Vanessa and Harry, headed in.

"Are we really related to Godric Gryffindor?"

"Yep, he was our great great great great grandfather."

"But, I don't have fire powers."

"'You'll get them at 16."

"What now?"

She got a Slyterinnish glint in her eye as she bolted, yelling over her shoulder, "Catch me if you can!"


	6. Chapter 6

Everyone sat in the Great Hall eating breakfast and talking about the first Quiditch match. Vanessa was trying to get Harry to eat, witch was pretty difficult with his stubbornness.

"Don't make me fource you," She pleaded. Then, a lightbulb went off, and she asked, "What would Mum and Dad say if they were here and saw you not eating before a match?"

"Ok, you win!" He started eating bacon and toast.

"I knew that would work." She said with a triumphant smile.

Just then, the Great Hall's doors flew open, and in walked a man. He was around 6 foot with co-co brown hair and blue eyes, wearing a red leather jacket over a black T-shirt, black jeans, and workboots.

Vanessa gasped when she saw,'"Jayden!?" She flipped over the table landing right in front of him.

Jayden was so startled, he staggered back and fell on his butt. "Geez, Ness, you could have given Xandred a run for his money."

"Ha ha ha, very funny, Jay," she said sarcastically as she pulled him to his feet, "What's up?"

"I'm here to watch the Quiditch match."

Vanessa rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, "I know that you're not tellingly me."

"It's Ji, he... uh... had a heart attack."

"Oh no." She whispered and led him to Dumbledore.

"Is there a problem?" Asked Dumbledore.

"Well, someone close to me got real sick, and I was wondering if I could go visit him after the match."

"You may."


	7. Chapter 7

"And now, Harry Potter, the Gryffindor seeker."

Harry flew into position and the balls were released. The crowd went crazy as the game began.

Throughout the match Ravenclaw and Gryffindor were evenly matched, until...

"HARRY, LOOK-" Vanessa started, but it was to late. A bludger knocked Harry off his broom.

"Ouch, that had to hurt. And Potter goes down... wait, is he floating?!" The comentatior asked shocked. "Now that's something you don't often."

Once Harry was safely on the ground, Vanessa jumped onto the pitch and asked, "You alright?"

"Yeah. Did you have anything to do with that?"

"I did," She admitted as she handled him his broom.

He gave her a quick hug, "Thanks, for looking out for me."

"That's what family's for."

Harry nodded and went back to the match. Five minutes later, Harry caught the snitch.

"Harry Potter catches the snitch making the final score 430-2090 in Gryffindor's favor. GRYFFINDOR WINS!"

After the game, Harry joined Vanessa, Jayden, Ron and Hetmione in walking back to the castle.

"So, who exactly is this, Vanessa?" Hetmione asked motioning towards Jayden.

"Oh sorry, Jay this is Ron Weasely, Hetmione Granger and my biological brother Harry Potter," She introduced, pointing to the correct person, "Guys this is my adoptive brother, Jayden Shiba."

"Ness, we should get going, before the rest of the team has a conniption wondering were I am."

Vanessa rolled her eyes, "Don't get cocky, red ranger."


	8. Chapter 8

"Hey guys, I'm back and I bought a surprise!" Jayden called as he entered the Shiba House, with Vanessa behind.

"This better be good." Lauren Shiba, Jayden's older sister, said.

"Oh it is." He stepped aside revealing...

"Vanessa!?" They all gasped.

"Hey guys." Vanessa greeted with a smile.

"When did you get these?" Mia Watanabe, the pink ranger, asked referring to Vanessa's firey red highlights.

"When I was 16."

"And why red? Why not silver, it is your color?" Emily Sanderson, the yellow ranger, asked.

"Two reasons, I can control fire and it suites my spirit."

"Yeah, you were always feisty." Jayden commented.

Vanessa's pet fox, Brandy, jumped on her sholder and started to nuzzle her neck.

"I missed you too girl, but, I can only stay the rest of the weekend." Vanessa said quietly.

"Guys, it's time go visit Mentor." Kevin Jones, the blue ranger stated looking at his watch.

"Yeah, we don't want him to think that we forgot. Vamos." Antonio Garcia, the gold ranger, jumped to his feet.

Vanessa and Jayden chucked nr at his excitement. "Let's go," They said in unison.

They walked the 25 minutes to the Hospital in silence. When they were almost there Mike McCurry, the green ranger, spoke up.

"So Vanessa, how'd your fire powers?"

"I inherited then when I turned 16 from my great great great great grandfather, Godric Gryffindor."

They entered Ji's hospital you and room and tears welled up in Vanessa's eyes. It was truly hard for her to see her sensee hooked up to a heart monitor.

Ji saw Vanessa and smiled, "Do not cry. I must tell you and Jayden something, Vanessa."

Everyone left, leaving Vanessa and Jayden to talk with Ji.


	9. Chapter 9

"Ji told you WHAT?" Lauren, Mia and Emily asked Vanessa. All four girls were sitting in Vanessa's room at the Shiba House playing with Brandy.

"That Jay and I are destined to be together." Vanessa repeated.

"What are you going to do?" " Mia asked.

"We all know you and my brother like each other. All ot ue, except you two." Lauren stated.

"I can't say I haven't thought about it, 'caue I have. Why wouldn't I? He's everything a girl could want." Vanessa admitted.A knock on the door interrupted their conversation. Emily opened the door and saw an extremely frazzled Jayden.

"Ness, can we talk?''

The girls took the hint and left.

Vanessa nodded and motioned for him to sit down next to her. He did as asked.

"What's on your mind, Jay?''

''Us.'' Jayden blushed.

''I didn't know there was an us. What are you trying to say?''

Jayden blushed even more, ''Will you be my girlfriend?''

''Of course-'' She kissed him on the lips, ''but, why now?''

''Antonio, he told me that you like me as I like you.''

A half hour later, holding hands, they walked into the main room where everyone was watching T.V.

Brandy jumped on the couch next to Lauren. Lauren started scatching Brandy behind the ear. ''So, he finally asked you?''

''Yeah.'' She answered in a dreamy voice.

Vanessa ran to the bathroom and ten minutes later ran out of the house. 30 minutes later, she returned and quickly walked in to the bathroom. 10 minutes later, everyone heard Vanessa scream.

She opened the door with something in her hand, she showed it to Jayden. He looked at it fainted.

''I'm pregnant!''

A minute later Jayden came to. "Im going to be a father.''


	10. Chapter 10

The next day, Vanessa returned to Hogwarts and as requested Jayden joined her.

They were on their way to talk to the Headmaster about the current situation.

"Vanessa it's good to see you. Harry will be glad you're back. How's your friend?'' Vanessa heard Professor Dumbledore's voice. She turned to see him towards the pair.

''Professor, it's good to see you too. If this is a bad time we can talk later.''

''Unfortunate timing. You see, it's supertime and I'm quite famished. Can we talk afterwards?''

''Absolutely.'' Jayden and Vanessa said in unison.

''Very well, I shall see you in my office after supper.'' Dumbledore told the pair.

'C'mon Jay, let's go to the Great Hall.'' She led Jayden to the Great Hall.

They entered the hall and walked up behind Harry. Vanessa put her hands over his eyes, ''Gus who?'

''I dunno,'' He shrugged sarcastically, "Vanessa?' 'He turned around with a smile.

''Good to know I was missed.'' Vanessa chucked.

''Of course he missed his sister.'' Jayden pointed out.

''And he's not the only one.'' Hermione added.

''Draco?" Vanessa rolled her eyes.

''Bingo." Harry and Hermione confirmed.

''Muggle saying,'' Vanessa explained to Ron, ''I'll deal with him after my meeting with Dumbledore.''

''C'mon Ness, Dumbledore just left.''

''I'll talk to you later.'' Vanessa told Harry and left with her boyfriend.

They walked to Dumbledore's office and entered. ''Vanessa, Jayden, how can I help you?'' He motioned for the two to have a seat. They did as asked.

''Sir, when I was in California something happened.'' Vanessa started.

''Our friend died, but, his final words were that we're destined to be together. So, we hooked up and-'' Jayden continued.

''Now I'm pregnant.'' Vanessa finished.


	11. Chapter 11

"Good morning, Vanessa." Harry said as he sat down next to her. She growled in response and slid him her copy of The Daily Prophet.

**Double trouble**  
>By; Rita Skeeter<p>

A mysterious girl, who started Hogwarts last year, is claoming to be a Potter. We are, as of yet, not positive that this is 100% true. Anyone who sees the two of them together can tell, because they look so alike, that they are related. This makes Vanessa Shiba, as she is known at Hogwarts, Vanessa Potter. We do not know her true relationship with Harry Potter. We at The Daily Prophet ask Mr. and Miss Potter for an interview.

"I swear Rita Skeeter is a fame seeking rat!" Harry said, handing his sister back the paper.

"I know," she burned the paper in her hands, "but, we can't let her get to us."

"Says the girl who just burned the paper." He smirked.

"Point taken." She threw her hands up in defeat.

She heard a collective gasp, "Oh no. This can't be happening." She groaned and left the hall.

Harry fallowed her out and to her to her room.

"Everything alright, Ness?" Jayden asked as she stormed into their common room.

"Jay, when did you get back? I thought you were planning Ji's funeral."

"Few minutes ago and I did. It's going to be Saturday, just for the team and their families."

Harry cleared his throat. Vanessa turned to him and instructed him to take a seat. Hesitating he did so.

"Harry, we need to tell you something," Vanessa summoned a photo album, wandlessly and wordlessly, and flipped to a page with a picture of the samurai rangers. "That's me." She pointed to the one in silver spandex.

"And that's me." Jayden pointed to the one in red.


	12. Chapter 12

"Maybe you should go get Vanessa." Ron whispered to Hermione.

Hermione left to find Vanessa and returned two minutes later not only with Vanessa, but with Jayden and a fox sleeping on Vanessa's head. Vanessa stepped forward and put a hand on Harry's sholder.

He looked at her and she smiled, "Put it down, Harry." He reluctantly did as told.

Draco signed in relief. "Oh, you're not off the hook, Malfoy. I know you insulted me." she spat.,

"What are you going to do, Potter?" he spirit back.

Five seconds passed and Vanessa handed him her mirror. He looked horrified at what he saw. He dropped the mirror when he saw neon pick hair and matching robes.

Brandy, who just woke up, jumped off Vanessa's head and caught it with ease, and then pranced to her side. Vanessa bent down, pocketed her mirror, and scratched Brandy behind the ear.

"And I can do that without talking or moving," Vanessa said as Draco stalked away.

As he turned around this three Gryffindors and Jayden saw what Vanessa put on the back of Malfoy's robes; 'Don't mess with the Potters' and 'Don't mess with the rangers'.

"Don't mess with the rangers." Hermione questioned.

"Probably shouldn't've put that there." Vanessa shrugged.

"Who're the rangers?" Ron asked.

"Our team," Vanessa stared at Jayden, "What? I can break rules too."

"Just don't let Kev hear you say that." Vanessa chuckled.

Fred, George, and Ginny walked up to them.

"We saw Malfoy-" Fred started.

"whoever did it is brilliant." George finished.

"I try." Vanessa blushed.


	13. Chapter 13

"Would anyone care to explain what happened and why I had to intervene before Malfoy wet himself?" Vanessa asked.

"Malfoy insulted you and I was asked to get you before Harry did something stupid." Hetmione stated.

"What were you thinking, Harry?" Vanessa questioned.

"Being your brother, he's bound to have a temper and a hero complex." Jayden started.

"And his hero complex won't let him stand by and let someone he cares about be insulted." Vanessa gave Harry a sidehug, "Just like me."

"So, you two really are related?" Fred and George asked.

"Honestly, are the two of you blind or just incapable of seeing the obvious?" Ginny accused.

"How long have you known, Gin?" Vanessa asked.

"Since I first saw you last year, Vanessa." Ginny replied

"Wow. And you've been keeping the secret for over a year," Ginny nodded, "Why?"

"It wasn't my secret to tell and I figured you'd tell when you were ready,"

"Now that that's done, I think some introductions are in order." Jayden spoke up.

"Right, sorry Jay," Vanessa grinned sheepishly, "This is Fred, George and Ginny Weasely, Ron's older brothers and younger sister. Fred, George and Ginny, this is Jayden Shiba, my adoptive brother turned boyfriend."

"You broke up with Malfoy?" Harry, Ron and Hermione asked in awe.

"You dated Malfoy!?" Fred, George and Ginny questioned.

"Yeah, that's why he insulted me and called me Potter not Vanessa, he's mad I dumped his slimy slytherin ass."

"I'm surprised he didn't hex you." Harry said concerned.

"He tried," Vanessa smiled, "I kept dodging using my agility."

"Are you positive you're alright?"

"I'm not helpless, Jay, I'm just pregnant."

"You're WHAT?" All the guys shouted.

"Pregnant." The girls said annoyed.

"I'm guessing Jayden is the father." Harry guessed.

"You're taking this better than Jay, Harry. He fainted when found out." Jayden blushed as red as his ranger suit was.

"At least it's not Malfoy."

"How long will your prank last?" Fred asked.

"A week." Vanessa smirked. Everyone burst out laughing at the thought of Malfoy walking around with pink hair and robes.

"Dad would be proud." Harry hugged his sister.


	14. Chapter 14

"Harry look, it's Sirius. Good god, he looks so old, tired and lifeless, it's horrible!" Vanessa exclaimed horrified as Sirius and Remus walked through the Great Hall's doors, "And Remus doesn't look much better."

"Well, you haven't seen them in 14 years."

"Maybe I can help them." Vanessa said thoughtfully.

"How?" Harry asked his sister in hopes she could help.

"You forget who you're talking to Harry, I've done things that blow peoples minds." Vanessa reminded.

"It's true." Jayden confirmed.

"Hello Harry, Ron and Hermione," They heard Remus' voice, Vanessa and Harry turned around and saw the two older wizards behind them.

"Vanessa!?" Sirius gasped in shock and enveloped her in a bone crushing hug.

"Padfoot. Can't Brethe." She squeaked.

He let her go, "Sorry."

She took a deep breath and shrugged it off, "It's okay."

"Wait a minute... Vanessa, as in-? Remus started. Vanessa and Harry nodded. "Merlin, how's this possible? We thought you died when your parents died."

"I'm full of surprises," she shrugged, "Anyway, why're you here?"

"Dumbledore owled us. Said he had something to show us," explained Remus, "I'm thinking that something is you."

"Most likely." Vanessa shrugged, "Come to my room, I wanna try something."

With that said, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Jayden, Vanessa, Brandy(who was sitting under the table), Remus and Sirius left for Vanessa and Jayden's room.

Along the walk, Vanessa introduced Jayden to Sirius and Remus, and Brandy to everyone as it was not done before. Sirius and Remus weren't happy that Jayden is Vanessa's boyfriend.

'If they reacted that bad to me having a boyfriend, how'll take me being pregnant? Oh boy.' Vanessa thought.


	15. Chapter 15

"Why aren't you staying in Gryffindor tower, Vanessa?" Sirius asked as they entered the Room of Gryffindor, where she and Jayden had been staying.

"You reconnize this place?" Harry and Vanessa asked.

"Indeed we do, your father found this room when he was 16." Remus explained.

"There's a secret compartment your mum and dad left a note in." Sirius added, pointing to a brick above the fireplace.

The two siblings walked over to said brick, pulled it out and found, as Sirius said, a note. It read:

* * *

><p>VanessaHarry,

We're so proud of the witch and wizard you're becoming. We've known since the day you were born, you have great potential and can become very powerful. Don't forget be safe and we love you.

Vanessa have a good time with Jayden, we know you'll be happy together; Harry, good luck with your red head.

Mum and Dad

* * *

><p>"How did they know about Jayden, and why would I need luck?"<p>

"The heir of Gryffindor can scene certain things. You need luck because-" she wispered in his ear, "it's Ginny."

"Are you sure what you're doing?"

"Never done this before." Vanessa shrugged. Harry shook his head and picked up Brandy.

"Comforting."

"Not helping, Jay." She turned to Remus, "Tae a seat, Moony."

He did as told without question.

15 minutes later Vanessa proclaimed, "Im done!" She gave him her mirror, "Tae a look."

He gasped when he saw his reflection. It was him, but, younger. His eyes were brighter and there were no wrinkles in sight.

"And yes, it's permanent." Vanessa added. She turned to Sirius, "Your turn, Padfoot."

15 minutes later, Sirius reacted the same as Remus. "How can we thank you?"

"Don't get mad at me when I tell you I'm ... pregnant."

"We better go before Sirius and I do something stupid." With that Remus and Sirius left.

"How did you do that magic?" Hermione and Ron asked.

"A complex replenishment spell." Vanessa shrugged like it was nothing.


	16. Chapter 16

"Miss Potter, please report to the potions classroom, immediately." Professor Snape's voice echoed throughout the castle.

Minutes later she arrived at the classroom and leaned against the doorframe. She casualty asked, "What's the problem?"

At the sound of her voice, a three year old Harry ran to her and hugged her leg. She picked him up and asked, "What happened?"

"We were brewing the De-Aging potion-" Hermione started.

"-and I accidently bummed his table, spilling his potion on him-" Ron continued.

"-and then Neville's potion exploded, getting on Harry." Vanessa finished knowingly.

"It'll last anywhere from 1 to 3 months " Snape sneered.

Harry buried his head into Vanessa's robes and mumbled, "Make the scary man go away."

"Don't worry, Harry, the scary man won't bother you." Vanessa soothed.

Snape scoffed, "I am not scary."

"Sure you're not." Vanessa muttered and left.

"Nessa, where're we going?"

"To see the headmaster." Vanessa said.

When they entered Dumbledore's office, Vanessa took the offered seat and put Harry on her lap.

"What can d I do for you, Vanessa?"

"Look, Nessa, pretty bird." Harry pointed at Fawkes.

"I see. Why don't you see it you can pet him?" Vanessa asked,. Harry climbed off her lap and started stroking the phoenix's feathers.

"Sir, I was wondering if I could leave the school tomorrow with Harry." Vanessa asked politely.

"Of course, but, what happened to Harry?"

Vanessa told Dumbledore what happened and how long iyoyld last.

"Nessa, I'm tired." Harry yawned.

"Alright, let's go to my roon and I'll put you to bed." Vanessa picked Harry up and left. He fell asleep in her arms.


	17. Chapter 17

Harry woke the next morning with tears in his eyes.

"Did you have a nightmare?" Vanessa asked.

Harry nodded.. "There was a bad man, he killed Mummy and Daddy, and tried to kill us." He started crying even harder.

Vanessa suddenly got an idea. She started singing,

"Come stop your cryin'  
>It'll be alright<br>Just take my hand  
>Hold it tight<p>

I will protect you  
>From all around you<br>I will be here  
>Don't you cry<p>

For one so small  
>You seem so strong<br>My arms will hold you  
>Keep you safe and warm<br>This bond between us  
>Can't be broken<br>I will be here  
>Don't you cry"<p>

Harry looked up with a smile. Vanessa was about when Jayden cleared his throat, "We really should get going." He was wearing blue jeans, a red t-shirt, black workboots and black denim jacket.

"Give us 5 minutes." Vanessa instructed. Jayden nodded and left.

With a simple wave of her hand Harry was dressed in black pants, a grey t-shirt, grey sneakers, and a black leather jacket with a lion's head on the back. With Harry done, Vanessa waved a hand and was dressed in a knee length dress with a skinny silver belt, silver knee high boots, silver leather jacket, silver fingerless glove, her hair tied back in a high pony tail.

When they walked out, they found Jayden holding Brandy, wearing her usual silver harness.

They walked to Dumbledore's office and floo traveled to LAX.

"Vanessa!?" They heard four surprised voices.

Vanessa looked up and saw the guys of Big Time Rush (Kendall Knight, James Diamond, Carlos Garcia and Logan Mitchell). "What're you guys doing here?"

"We just returned home from a tour."

"We gotta go. We'll stop by the Palmwoods tomorrow before we leave." Vanessa promised and left with Harry, Jayden and Brandy.


	18. Chapter 18

"If my memory serves correct, it's apartment 2J." Vanessa stated as she, Harry and Jayden walked up fo the door. She knocked on the door and heard footsteps. When the door opened, Vanessa was tackled in a hug. "It's good to see you too, Katie."

Kendall saw this and picked up his sister. "She's excited."

"I've noticed." Vanessa chucked.

Jayden hauled her to her feel and placed a hand om her stomach. "You OK?"

Katie noticed this and apologized, "OMG! I'm so sorry."

"Ir's alright, you didn't know. Besides, I'm fine," Vanessa dismissed.

They all went inside and sat on the couch, where Harry climbed on Jayden's lap.

"Nessa, will you sing?" Vanessa nodded and ruffled Harry's hair.

"When the chips are down, back against the wall  
>Got no more to give 'cause we gave it all<br>Seems like going a distance is unrealistic  
>But we're too far from the start"<p>

Harry smiled and the guys joined in.

"So we take what comes and we keep on going  
>Leaning on each other's shoulders<br>Then we turn around and see we've come so far somehow

We're halfway there, we're looking good now  
>Nothing's gonna get in the way<br>We're halfway there and looking back now  
>I'd never thought that I'd ever say<br>We're halfway there, we're halfway there

If you never flew, we would never fall  
>If the world was ours, we would have it all<br>But the life we live isn't so simplistic  
>You just don't get what you want<p>

So we take what comes and we keep on going  
>Leaning on each other's shoulders<br>Then we turn around and see we've come so far somehow

We're halfway there, we're looking good now  
>Nothing's gonna get in the way<br>We're halfway there and looking back now  
>I'd never thought that I'd ever say<br>We're halfway there, we're halfway there

How you ever gonna reach the stars  
>If you never get off the ground?<br>And you're always here where you are  
>If you let life knock you down<p>

We're halfway there, we're looking good now  
>Nothing's gonna get in the way<br>We're halfway there and looking back now  
>I'd never thought that I'd ever say<br>We're halfway there, we're halfway there  
>(Oh, we're halfway there, halfway there )<p>

Oh, we're halfway there, halfway there  
>Oh, we're halfway there, halfway there"<p>

"Wow! Great voice." Katie commented.


	19. Chapter 19

"So, why haven't we heard from you in over 2 years?" Kendall asked Vanessa.

"I go to boarding school in Scotland and we use owls for our mail. I thought that as owl suddenly showing up in California would be strange and bring unwanted attention." Vanessa explained.

"She's found away to get past that-" Jayden started.

"-but, it takes time and a lot of magic." Vanessa finished.

"Who's the kid?" James asked gesturing towards Harry, who was asleep on Jayden's lap.

Katie walked over to James and slapped his forearm. "Rude."

"You really don't know who this is?" Jayden pushed Harry's fringe out of this way.

"Harry Potter!?" The guys brethed in disbelief.

"When Dumbledore and Hagrid arrived after our parents were murdered, since we're both needed to fulfill a proficy, Dumbledore decided to separate us. He thought if everyone thought I was dead and if Voldemrt returned, Harry would be safe. Boy was he wrong. Anyway, Hagrid took Harry to our magic hating aunt and uncle and Dumbledore brought me to California." Vanessa took a deep breath. "And in answer to your next question, there was an accident in potions. "

"What happened?" Katie asked.

Kendall's phone went off and he groaned, "C'mon guys, Gustavo wants us at the studio . Wanna come Vanessa and Jayden?"

"Sorry, we've gotta go get Brandy and get back to Hogwarts." Vanessa "apologized.

"When are we gonna see you again?" Carlos and Logan whined.

"There's a ball the day before Christmas holidays, maybe you guys can come and preform." Vanessa stated.

"We'll be there!" The guys agreed.

"Can I come?" Vanessa nodded and Katie smiled.


	20. Chapter 20

"What are you so happy about?" Hermione questioned as she sat across from Vanessa the next morning.

Dumbledore gor everyone's attention. "I believe Ms. Potter has an announcement. Vanessa, if you would?"

Vanessa stood. "Gladly. In 3 weeks, before Christmas holidays, there'll be a ball. It will be open to any and all students who want to come. Attire will be dressy-casual and dates are. The band will be Big Time Rush. If there are any questions or concerns don't be shy." She announced and sat back down.

In the corridor after breakfast, Vanessa found herself bombarded with questions.

"Is BTR really going s to come here?"

"How do you know them?"

"Do we have to dance?"

"Who's going to chaperone?"

"In order: yes, met them at a concert, no, Dumbledore, Fitwik, McGonagall, Snape and Sprout." Vanessa replied.

She did a backflip over someone behind her and went back to her room.

Vanessa entered her room and found Jayden passed out on the couch, Harry sleeping on his chest. She walked over to the chair where Brandy was laying, scratched her head and left.

She was just about to start her ipod, when she felt a hand on her shoulder. "What can I do for you Draco?"

"Do you have a minute?"

"Sure, I've got a free period. What's on your mind?" Vanessa sat against the wall.

He slid down the wall and sat next to her. "My father wants me to capture yes, he'e sure you'll lure Harry to him and the dark lord. But, I don't want to. If I tell him no , he'll crutio me and I'll have nowhere to go."

"Tell you what, I'll talk to Jay, and if you can be civill, them you can stay with us." Vanessa offered.

"Why?" Draco whispered.

"Simple. You're a bad guy, just made bad decisions."


	21. Chapter 21

Vanessa just finished her lunch and walked up behind Draco. Everyone at the Slytherin table-minus Craabe and Goyle- glared at her. She gladly glared back, but there was something different.

Her eyes were glowing.

"What's wrong with your eyes Potter?" Pansy sneered.

"Just what is wrong with my eyes Parkinson?" Vanessa hissed, her eyes glowing brighter. The Slytherins flintched and looked down.

"They're glowing." Craabe explained calmly.

Vanessa took her mirror out of her pocket and gasped. Her eyes were indeed glowing, neon blue. "Well, that's new. Anyway, Draco, do you have a minute?"

"Sure." He fallowed her out of the hall. "What's up?"

"I talked to Jay and he has no problem. But, you have to uphold our deal." She explained.

Draco engulfed her in a bear hug. "You are amazing."

"I try." She blushed.

"So, what's going on with your eyes?" He looked at her still glowing eyes.

"New power," she shrugged and took a deep breath, "Better?"

He nodded.

They parted ways, Draco went to potions and Vanessa headed to her room.

"Vanessa." She turned around and saw Ron and Hermione approach.

"Don't you have class" Vanessa asked.

"Yes, but, we wanted to ask you something. How did you make the Slytherins flitch?"

"I'll explain later, now get to class." Vanessa said.

"We'll never make it." Ron complained.

"Yes you will." At seeing their confused faces she smirked. "It's called flashing, it's the American version of apparateing."

"But you can't apparate in Hogwarts." Hermione objected.

"Technically I'm not." Vanessa smirked at her loophole. "Grab on to my shoulders."

They did as instructed and 5 seconds later they entered the potions room, just before the bell rang.


	22. Chapter 22

Vanessa groaned as she plopped down in her seat at the Gryffindor table, next to the Weasley twins and access from Ginny, Ron and Hermione.

"Rpugh day?" They asked, seeing her flustered state.

'You have no idea. Everyone's afraid of me-" Vanessa's eyes started glowing.

"Wicked!" The twins and Ron exclaimed.

"-except you guys, Luna, Draco, Harry and Jay." Vanessa took a deep breathe, returning her eyes back to normal.

"How?" Hermione and Ginny asked.

"New power." Vanessa shrugged.

"Hello Vanessa Potter, can I join you?" Luna asked from behind.

"Course." Vanessa smiled. Luna smiled back and took a seat, by Vanessa.

"So Luna, why aren't you sitting with the other Ravenclaws?" The twins asked.

"Do they always do that?" Luna chuckled.

"They also finish each others sentence." Vanessa snorted.

"Anyway, the other Ravenclaws were talking about Vanessa and I couldn't take it."" Luna gave Vanessa a side hug.

"Hey guys." Neville greeted, sitting next to Hermione.

"Aren't you afraid of me?" Vanessa questioned.

"No, why would I be?" Neville shrugged.

"Everyone else is-" Fred started.

"-except for us, Malfoy, Harry and Jayden." George finished. Vanessa and Luna giggled.

"Add us to those ranks." Dean and Seamus said.

"Who`s Jayden?" Luna asked.

"My boyfriend. I'll introduce you after dinner." Vanessa explained.

"Why isn't Ferret Face afraid of- OW! What was that for?" Ron rubbed his shin, where Vanessa kicked him, under the table.

"Just because he's my ex-boyfriend doesn't mean you can call him Ferret Face. He told me he'd be civill." Vanessa explained. "I didn't kick you that hard."

"It still hurt." Ron whined.

"Don't whine Ron, it's not attractive." Hermione said, with a wink that only Vanessa saw.


	23. Chapter 23

"Hey Jay." Vanessa groaned as she and her group of friends entered the Room of Requirement. Jayden currently had the room to look like the dojo at the shiba house. When he didn't answer, Vanessa silently grabbed a bamboo sword and tapped him with the tip. He abruptly turned and dropped his bamboo sword.

"Sorry. I didn't hear you come in." Jayden apologized.

"What is this place?" Luna asked in wonder.

"Welcome to the shiba house dojo." The two former rangers announced.

"What are you doing here?" Jayden questioned.

"I wanted to introduce you to my other friends." Vanessa kissed her boyfriend.

Harry, who was playing with Brandy in the corner, ran to her de. She ruffled her brother's hair and picked him up.

"So this is Jayden?" Luna asked.

"Weren't you at the quiddirch match?" Dean asked.

"I am and I was. It's nice to meet you, name's Jayden Shiba," Jayden smiled.

"Luna Lovegood."

"Neville Longbottom."

"Seamus Finnegan."

"Dean Thomas."

"Still think you out-spar me, Nessie-poo?" Jayden smirked, knowing Vanessa hated that nickname.

"Bring it on, Jay-bear," Vanessa smirked, "and I told you when you were 9 to quit calling me that."

"And I told you the same." Jayden retorted.

"I was 7 at the time." Vanessa shot back.

Vanessa turned to her friends. "Would you like to stay and watch?" They nodded.

She put Harry down and took a fighting stance. She fingertaunted Jayden and terry started sparing.

Half an hour of throwing, dodging and blocking punches and kicks later, Vanessa pinned Jayden to the ground. He struggled to get up. "Ness, let me up."

"I've got a question, when did you start to like me?" She asked.

"When we started training together." Jayden explained.


	24. Chapter 24

"Hey Vanessa, where you off to?" Hermione and Ginny asked.

"California." Vanessa shrugged.

"Why?" Ginny questioned.

"Does this have anything to do with Big Time Rush and tonight's ball?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, I'm going to make sure that they arrive safety." Vanessa answered.

"Can't they come on their own?" Ginny asked.

"I don't think that they can flash and they've never been here before." Vanessa explained, pulling her hair into a low ponytail.

"We were hoping that you could help us get ready for the ball, but seeing as you're busy, we'll do it on our own." Hermione said.

With that said, Vanessa disappeared. An hour later, Vanessa, the guys from Big Time Rush and Katei appeared in Vanessa and Jayden's room.

Vanessa entered the bedroom area. 2 minutes later, she emerged wearing what she wore to Ji's funeral with her hair down and silver glitter in it.

"I have to make a stop before we head to the Great Hall." Vanessa explained. Katie and the guys nodded and fallowed her to the Gryffindor common room.

Ron, wearing a white t-shirt, blue jeans and black sneakers, stared as the six entered. "You ... you're Big Time Rush."

"I think your get up is missing something." Kendall stated.

"You're absolutely right." Vanessa agreed, summoning a red sweatshirt jacket. She tossed it to Ron and said, "Put it on." He did as told.

Just then Ginny and Hermione decended the stairs. Ginny was wearing a red 3/4 sleeve top that exposed her stomach, hip hugger jeans and red flats, Hermione was wearing the same with black flats.

Vanessa made gold glitter appear in their hair and on tops. "Now look like true Gryffindors."

"Let's go." They all left for the Great Hall.


	25. Chapter 25

"I can't Kendall." Vanessa said as he pulled her on stage.

"Show everyone you have a great voice." James handed her a silver headset.

"You planned this, didn't you?" Vanessa accused, putting on the headset.

Music started playing and she started singing,

"Oh!  
>It's gonna be a big night<br>We're gonna have a good time  
>It's gonna be a big, big, big, big, big, big night!"<p>

The guys joined in.

"1, 2, 3 all my boys and girls  
>We're gonna party like it's the end of the world<br>Let's get it started (Hey!)  
>Started (Hey!)<br>Started (Hey!)  
>Whoa, whoa!<p>

Waiting all week, now it's Friday night  
>We're gonna get dressed up for the time of our lives<br>Let's get it started (Hey!)  
>Started (Hey!)<br>Started (Hey!)  
>'Cause I've been feeling<br>Down, down, down. I need a pick me up  
>Round, Round, Round, I wanna spin it up<br>Loud, loud, loud, dj take me away!

Oh!  
>It's gonna be a big night<br>We're gonna have a good time  
>It's gonna be a big, big, big, big, big, big night!<p>

Oh!  
>It's gonna be a big night<br>We're gonna have a good time  
>It's gonna be a big, big, big, big, big, big night!<p>

It's been a long week  
>Been working overtime<br>I need a hot beat  
>To get this party right<br>I'm on another level  
>Turn up the base and treble<br>Turn it up! Turn it up! Turn it up!  
>'Cause I've been feeling<br>Down, down, down. I need a pick me up  
>Round, Round, Round, I wanna spin it up<br>Loud, loud, loud, dj take me away!

Oh!  
>It's gonna be a big night<br>We're gonna have a good time  
>It's gonna be a big, big, big, big, big, big night!<p>

Oh!  
>It's gonna be a big night<br>We're gonna have a good time  
>It's gonna be a big, big, big, big, big, big night!<p>

1, 2, 3 call your boys and girls  
>We're gonna party like it's the end of the world<br>Let's get it started!  
>Started!<br>Started!  
>(Let's go!)<p>

1, 2, 3 all my boys and girls  
>We're gonna party like it's the end of the world<br>Let's get it started!  
>Started!<br>Started!  
>It's gonna be a big night!<p>

Oh!  
>It's gonna be a big night!<br>We're gonna have a good time!  
>It's gonna be a big, big, big, big, big, big night!<p>

Oh!  
>It's gonna be a big night!<br>We're gonna have a good time!  
>It's gonna be a big, big, big, big, big, big night!<br>Night!"


	26. Chapter 26

"I think they want more, Vanessa." Logan pointed out as the great hall erupted in applause.

"Like Nobody's Around. On three, 1...2...3." Vanessa instructed.

"Want you to cry  
>'Cause you're laughing so hard tonight<br>Playing air guitar alright  
>We're being who we are even if they hate that<p>

Want you to shout  
>At the top of your lungs about<br>All our favorite songs so loud  
>We'll be singing along even if they hate that<p>

Turn up the radio  
>So what if we lose control<br>Get a little bit rock and roll, oh whoa oh

So throw your hands in the air  
>Come on and make this count<br>It's only you and me, nevermind this crowd  
>Do the way you do it<br>Do it like nobody's around, whoa  
>So put your hands in the air<br>Come on and waste no time  
>It doesn't really matter if it's wrong or right<br>Do the way you do it  
>Do it like nobody's around<br>We can do it like nobody's around

Turn up the radio  
>So what if we lose control<br>Get a little bit rock and roll, oh oh oh

So throw your hands in the air  
>Come on and make this count<br>It's only you and me, nevermind this crowd  
>Do the way you do it<br>Do it like nobody's around, whoa  
>So put your hands in the air<br>Come on and waste no time  
>It doesn't really matter if it's wrong or right<br>Do the way you do it  
>Do it like nobody's around<br>We can do it like nobody's around

Whoa oh oh oh  
>We can do it like nobody's around<br>Whoa oh oh oh  
>We can do it like nobody's around<br>Yeah yeah yeah  
>Whoa oh oh oh<br>Yeah yeah yeah  
>We can do it like nobody's around<br>Whoa oh oh oh  
>We can do it like nobody's around"<p> 


	27. Chapter 27

Once again the hall erupted in applause. Vanessa looked out into the crowd and saw Jayden leaning against the wall.

"You have one more in you?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah, but, you probably don't know it." Vanessa said.

"Well then, the stage is all yours." Kendall said.

"I can feel you comin' from a mile away  
>My pulse starts racing from the words that you say<br>And you say so many of them like you don't have a clue  
>That I'm signed, sealed, delivered with a stamp on"<p>

She jumped off the stage with a mic., walked over to Jayden and handed it to him. Knowing what she wanted, he started to sing.

"You don't have to try too hard  
>You already have my heart"<p>

Jayden stopped and Vanessa took over.

"You don't got a thing to prove  
>I'm already into you<br>So"

Jayden joined in and was led on stage.

"Hold, hold, hold, hold me tight now  
>Cause I'm so, so good to go<br>Don't say, don't say good night you know

You had me at hello  
>You had me at hello<br>You had me at hello

Don't say, don't say good night you know  
>You had me at hello"<p>

Vanessa stopped.

"Close your mouth now baby don't say a word  
>Cause you ain't saying nothing I ain't already heard"<p>

They switched.

"Plus all them words get buried when the beat so loud  
>And the speakers blowin' up to this dance song"<p>

Switch.

"You don't have to try too hard  
>You already have my heart"<p>

Switch.

"You don't got a thing to prove  
>I'm already into you<br>So"

Jayden joined in.

"Hold, hold, hold, hold me tight now  
>Cause I'm so, so good to go<br>Don't say, don't say good night you know

You had me at hello  
>You had me at hello<br>You had me at hello

Don't say don't say good night you know  
>You had me at hello"<p>

Jayden stopped and Vanessa took over.

"Ooooh oooooh ooooh, o-oh o-oh  
>aaaaah aaaah aaaah, a-ah a-ah<p>

You don't have to try too hard  
>You already have my heart<p>

You ain't got a thing to prove  
>I'm already into you<br>So

Hold, hold, hold, hold me tight now  
>Cause I'm so, so good to go<br>Don't say, don't say good night you know

You had me at hello  
>You had me at hello<br>You had me at hello

Don't say, don't say good night you know  
>You had me at hello"<p>

She finished with a flirty wave.


	28. Chapter 28

Once again, the great hall exploded in applause after Vanessa and Jayden's duet. "Wow, that was awesome!" the guys commented.

Vanessa blushed and was pulled into a group hug. "Thanks guys. Oh and I have something for you. Come see me before you leave."

With that said, Vanessa and Jayden hopped off the stage and walked over to Katie.

"That was amazing!" Vanessa turned to see Ron, Ginny and Hermione behind her.

"Yeah, but, how did Jayden know the words to the song?" Ginny asked.

"Ness would always listen to music when we would train." Jayden explained.

"Did you train a lot?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, some of us more than others." Jayden pointed to Vanessa.

"Not my fault I'm a naturally gifted fighter." Vanessa defended.

"If that's true, why did Dekar insist on dueling me?" Jayden asked.

"I thought we agreed not to talk about Dekar and the Nilok." Vanessa pointed out.

"Who's Dekar and what are Nilok?" Hermione questioned.

"Nilok were creatures from the Netherworld that tried to flood the earth with the poisionous Sanzu river. Dekar was a half-human half-Nilok persisrant on dueling Jay." Vanessa explained.

"Wait, Nilok fought the Samurai rangers, and Dekar fought Jayden, so, you two were,,,?" Katie trailed off.

A look of realization crossed Hermione's face. "Merlin!"

"I think Hermione just figured it out." Jayden said.

"Well. it is Hermione." Vanessa pointed out.

"Will someone pleae tell us the secret?" Ron pleaded.

"Sorry, we can't." Jayden said.

"Not just our secret." Vanessa shrugged/


	29. Chapter 29

"VANESSA! JAYDEN!"

"LAUREN!?" They gave her a hug.

"What are you are doing here?" Jayden questioned his sister.

Completely ignoring the question, Lauren turned to Vanessa. "So Vanessa, who are your friends?"

"Hermione Granger and the Weasleys, Ginny, Ron, Fred and George." Vanessa introduced.

"Hi, I'm Lauren Shiba. Nice to meet you." she greeted.

"Shiba? Isn't that Jayden's last name?" Ginny asked the three former rangers. They nodded. "So Lauren, what was a like growing up with Vanessa?"

"I didn't grow up with Vanessa." Lauren admitted.

"Lauren had... a special power that was needed for our mission and was sent away to perfect it." Jayden explained.

Vanessa's samurizer started to vibrate in her pocket, she took it out and answered it. "Hello... Hey Em, are you on speakerphone?... Sure." She pulled Jayden closer to her, cast a muffilo, and put her phone on speaker.

"Alright guys, we're both here." Vanessa said into her phone.

"Merry christmas!" Their team chorused.

"Thanks guys." The two samurai said.

"So, how's our team leader and his second in command?" Mia asked.

"Couldn't be better!" Vanessa assured.

"Jayden, you might wanna tell Vanessa that thing you told me." Antonio said.

"What are you talking about?" Vanessa questioned.

"When you had your spirit taken, Jayden was out of his mind with grief and when I asked him why, he told me he-" Antonio started.

"Antonio." Jayden warned.

"We're gonna go before Antonio says something that he'll regret." Emily said.

"Good idea.'' Jayden said and Vanessa ended the call and spell.


	30. Chapter 30

"Vanessa." ca_me_ the familiar voice of Draco Malfoy.

"What can I do for you Draco?" Vanessa asked as he approached.

"My mother wishes to speak with you." Draco replied.

"Lead the way." Vanessa said. Draco led her to his mother.

"Hello Mrs. Malfoy, it's nice to see you again. How've you been?" Vanessa greeted.

"I've been well." Mrs. Malfoy replied.

"Not to be rude, but, can we discuss what you wanted to discuss?" Vainness politely asked.

"Draco told me what you are willing to do for him and I just wanted to thank you. It means so much to me that Draco will be safe from his father and the dark lord." Mrs. Malfoy explained.

"Once Voldemort is defeated, Draco can go live his life." Vanessa said.

"Are you sure you can beat him?" Mrs. Malfoy questioned.

"Absolutely. I've faced evil more than I care to remember and to me Voldemort's just another evil that needs to be taken down. I have some tricks up my sleeve." Vanessa smirked.

"Very well, I hope to see you after the war." Mrs. Malfoy gave Vanessa and Draco a hug.

* * *

><p>Vanessa entered her quarters and found Hermione, the Weasleys, Jayden and Lauren talking.<p>

"Hey guys, whatchya doin' and where's Harry?" Vanessa questioned.

"We're talking about our life in California, and Harry's taking a nap with Brandy in the bedroom" Lauren pointed out.

Jayden saw Vanessa glance at the door. "Relax, the zords are looking after him."

"Why does that not make me feel better?" Vanessa groaned from Jayden's lap.


	31. Chapter 31

"Ow, why does this allways happen?" Vanessa nearly shouted, rubbing her backside. She and a fifteen year old Harry just landed on the floor in 12 Grimmahuld Place to visit Sirius and Remus.

Apparently, the Weasleys and Hermione had the same idea. They, along with Sirius and Remus, rushed into the hall to see what happened.

"Vanessa, Harry what are you doing here and why are you on the floor?" Sirius asked, hauling them to their feet.

"Stupid symbol power." Vanessa muttered. They had traveled by symbol power because it was untraceable and as Sirius was still a wanted man, Vanessa didn't want to risk the ministry finding him.

"Please tell me Jayden's better at that." Harry said, rubbing his backside.

"I am." Jayden admitted, from behind Vanessa, stroking Brandy.

"Wait a minute... Vanessa, as in Potter?" Mrs. Weasley asked. Vanessa nodded. "Merlin, you do look like Harry and your father."

"Really? Vanessa started to cry. Jayden put Brandy down and pulled her into a hug.

"Shh, it's ok, Ness." Jayden soothed his girlfriend. Vanessa's wolf zord flew out of her bag and landed on her shoulder.

"Did I say something wrong?" Mrs. Weasley panicked.

"No, Ness has never been told she resembles her father. And she's a bit overly sensitive." Jayden explained.

"I am not." Vanessa snorted in protest.

The portrait of Mrs. Black started shouting obsinitees.

"That's gonna drive me crazy." Vanessa growled, her eyes glowing. "Sirius, would you mind if-?"

"Be my guest, but noone could remove it or get her to shut her trap, not even James, who could also control fire." Sirius said.

"Now there's two people that can control fire, not just one." Vanessa said.

"What do you mean?" Ginny and Hermione questioned.

"You'll see." Vanessa and Jayden smirked, Their spin swords appeared in their hands, power disks on handles. "Double fire slash!" They spun their disks and swung their swords in a slashing movement towards the portrait.

The portrait started to burn and in a few minutes was gone.


	32. Chapter 32

"Oh no." Vanessa groaned, as the entered the great hall after the holidays. "Harry, go get Jay and bring him out to the courtyard."

"I won't ask again old man. Where is the silver ranger?"

"DEKAR!" Vanessa stepped forward, morphed in her ranger uniform .She removed her helmet and everyone gasped. "You want me, come get me." She put her helmet back on and made a mad dash for the courtyard, Dekar hot on her heels.

Once in the courtyard, they started fighting and were evenly matched.

Minutes later, Jayden arrived at the scene, morphed and joined the fight. "Aww, you started without me."

"Focus Jay, we need to beat Dekar and keep everyone safe." Vanessa scolded.

"C'mon guys, beat that thing." Ron yelled.

Vanessa looked up and cursed at what she saw. All the students and staff were gathered at the entrance to the courtyard.

"You really think you can defeat me?" Dekar scoffed.

"I know I can." Vanessa said.

"Don't make me laugh, you're just a weak, pathetic, stupid girl." Dekar chuckled.

"You shouldn't have said that." Jayden pointed out.

Beneath her helmet, Vanessa's eyes were blazing.

"And why not?" Dekar asked.

"Because when I get mad, my power increases." Vanessa explained.

As she was saying this, Dekar's sword, Uramasa, flew out of his hand and into Vanessa's. She cast a reducto and shattered it into pieces, making Dekar disappear.

She de-morphed and colasped into Jayden's strong arms.

"Is she gonna be ok?" Harry asked concerned about his sister.

Jayden nodded. "She'll be fine." He picked Vanessa up bridal style and carried her to their room.


	33. Chapter 33

"Harry, a word." The headmaster insisted.

"Is this about Vanessa?" Harry guessed.

"Indeed. I wish to thank her for saving me from that monster, any ideas?" Professor Dumbledore explained.

"One, but, you'll need Jayden to contact them." Harry said.

"And what is your idea?" Dumbledore inquired.

"Bring the rest of the rangers here." Harry suggested.

"Exelent idea. Tell Mr. Shiba to come see me." Dumbledore stated.

"Yes sir." Harry went to Vanessa and Jayden's room.

"Hey guys, what was the deal with that thing and why was it here?" Harry asked as he entered the room.

"That was Dakar and he was using me to get to Jay." Vanessa admitted.

"Why?" Harry asked.

Jayden opened his mouth to answer, but, Vanessa's phone started to ring.

"Hello." Vanessa greeted into her phone.

Vanessa got up and walked to the bedroom area.

Minutes later, she walked out of the bedroom area and found Jayden gone, "Where's Jay?"

"Went to talk to Dumbledore." Harry said.

Vanessa sighed and plopped onto the couch.

"Everything alright?" her brother asked.

She nodded. "Yeah. It's just, I know that Jay's not telling me something."

"Listen, Jayden's a goo he'd never hurt you." Harry walked over and gave her a hug.

"Your right." Vanessa ruffled his hair.

"Hey!" Harry complained.

"What? It's not like I messed it up." Vanessa smirked.

True." "Harry chuckled. "Anyway who was on the phone?"

"Katie. She convinced her mom to let her come to Hogwarts next year, but, Mrs. Knight wants to talk to me." Vanessa said.


	34. Chapter 34

"Hello Mrs. Knight." greeted Vanessa with a smile.

"Hello Vanessa, please come in." Mrs. Knight stepped aside and let Vanessa in.

"Katie said you wanted to talk to me about Hogwarts." Vanessa said taking a seat on the couch.

"Actually, I know all about Hogwarts from Kendall and Katie's dad. I just wanted to make sure she'll be looked after." Mrs. Knight admitted.

"Of course, next year will be my final year ,but, she can call me if she needs me." Vanessa said.

"But, how?" Mrs. Knight asked.

"My phone runs on my life fource. I gave Katie and the guys a special attachment that makes their phones like mine and they're connected to mine, so they can call or text me whenever." Vanessa explained. "Anyway, where are Katie and the guys?"

"Katie's in the lobby and the guys are at the studio." Mrs. Knight explained.

"I should go," Vanessa gave Mrs. Knight a hug, "Thanks for having me."

With that said, Vanessa left for the lobby.

As she stepped off the elevator, she was approached by Jet Stetson.

"Hello beautiful, name's Jet and you are?"

"Out of your league." Vanessa flipped her long black and red hair, and walked past him. She made sure to bump his shoulder.

She spotted Katie and walked upto her.

"Hey Katie, come with me. I'm gonna play a prank on the guys." Vanessa smirked.

They left the lobby and walked to Roque Records.


	35. Chapter 35

"DOGS, TAKE FIVE."

The guys were coming and Vanessa had to act fast. Quickly she used her symbol power to make a copy of herself dressed in her civilian attire, she then transformed into her animagus form, a silver wolf pup with piercing sapphire blue eyes and a black front paw.

"I don't know guys." Kendall said.

Vanessa ran into the room and stopped in front of Kendall. "Hey girl, where'd you come from?" She started to rub her head against his leg. He bent down to pet her and saw her eyes. "Um,,, guys, I think I'm seeing things. Aren't those Vanessa's eyes?"

The guys took a closer look.

"If you're seeing things, we are too." Logan said.

Katie and the duplicate entered the room.

"Hey Vanessa, it's nice see you." Carlos said.

Kendall looked up, confused.

"... In other news, a massive and dangerous fire in New York just flared up. The Averages and fire department are on the scene. It is feared that even they can not get this blaze under control."

Katie kneelt down0 in front of Vanessa. "Is there anything you can do?"

"Katie, why're you talking to that dog like she can understand you?" Kendall asked.

"'Cuz I can, and F.Y.I not a dog, silver wolf pup." Vanessa transformed back to her human self.

"Whoa!" the guys exclaimed.

"Be careful." Katie and Kendall gave her a hug.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine." Vanessa assured. She made the duplicate disappear and flashed to New York.


	36. Chapter 36

000When Vanessa arrived in New York, she saw that it was a school that was on fire.

"Is anyone still inside?" Captain America asked Iron Man.

"I don't know, my scanners are fried." Iron Man answered.

At this, Vanessa gasped. She could sence four kids and a ... ferret still inside. Her gasp earned the attention of Captain America.

"Are you alright, miss?" Captain America asked, confused.

"Yeah, my name is Vanessa, but, you can call me Silverstar. And there are four kids and a ferret still inside." Vanessa explained.

"How can you tell?" Iron Man asked.

"I just can." Vanessa shrugged.

"So Silverstar, can you help?" Captain America asked.

"It's what I do." Vanessa morphed and ran into the school.

Minutes later, she appeared, seemingly out of nowhere, with a ferret on her shoulder and four kids huddling around her.

After thanking her, the kids took their ferret and ran off.

An hour and a half later, thanks to Vanessa's Gryffindor powers, the fire was out. She was about to leave, but, was stopped by a firm hand on her shoulder. She knew who it was and flipped him.

"Ow." Hawkeye whined and got a good look at her face, since she dropped her morph. "What's the big idea, Vanessa?"

"Sorry Clint." Vanessa lied. "Reflex."

"Are you?" Clint asked.

"No." Vanessa chuckled, helping him up.

"Do you do this to everyone or just him?" Falcon asked.

Vanessa smirked, "Just him."

Clint pulled Vanessa into a hug. He mouthed to Falcon, 'Scan her.'

At Falcon's thumbs up, Clint let Vanessa go.

Vanessa gave Clint a kiss on the cheek and left.


	37. Chapter 37

It was never a good sign when Vanessa's after you. Currently, she was chasing after the Weasley twins.

"FRED, GEORGE, WAIT 'TILL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!" Vanessa threatened.

"Woah, what's the rush?" Ron asked, when she bumped into him.

"Sorry, can't talk. I've got to mangle your idiotic brothers." Vanessa explained, her eyes glowing like a fire.

"Man, your sister is scary when mad." Ron said to Harry.

"Question is, what did they do?" Hermione piped

"Swiped my zord." Vanessa said, her eyes glowing more intensely.

"Calm down." Harry tried, placing his hands on her shoulders.

She closed her eyes and took deep breaths. When she opened them, they were still glowing.

"This isn't good." Harry pointed out.

"Get her to Jayden." Hermione instructed.

"Yeah mate, get her to her room." Ron said.

Vanessa shook her head. "No, Great Hall."

Harry nodded and took Vanessa to the Great Hall.

"Jayden, we have a problem." Harry said, as he opened the doors.

What happened?" Jayden asked.

"She got mad and her eyes won't stop glowing." Harry explained.

"Alright, let me try something." Jayden took Vanessa in his arms.

He started stroking her hair. "Ness, you need to calm down. I need you. I love you."

That did the trick. Vanessa blinked and her eyes were back to normal.

"J-Jay, is it- is it true?" Vanessa weakly asked from his arms.

"You tell me, you're the one who can tell if someone's lying." Jayden said.

"Point taken." she kissed him on the cheek.


	38. Chapter 38

"Vanessa, do you remember when you told me you love Jayden?" Emily asked.

Vanessa nodded.`

_Vanessa looked at Jayden with sad eyes and sighed. His body was switched with a garden gnome._

_"Are you alright?" Mike and Emily asked. _

_"Look, I'm going to my room, I need to think." Vanessa went to her room and collapsed on her bed._

_She was looking at a picture of her and Jayden when Mr. Shiba adopted her, she was 6 and Jayden was 8,, when she heard a knock at the door. _

_"Vanessa, it's Emily, can I come in?"_

_"Sure."_

_Emily entered and sat next to her. "Are you OK?"_

_Vanessa shook her head. "I can't lose him, I love him."_

_"Jayden?" Emily guessed._

_"What do I do?" Vanessa asked. _

_"Kiss him." three familiar voices said._

_Vanessa stood up and left her room._

_Em__ily __stood up and fallowed, but, what she saw shocked her._

_Vanessa was kissing Jayden, and, he was kissing back with his arms around her waist._

_They heard a gasp, and, turned to see Emily with her hands over her mouth. Vanessa and Jayden turned as red as his ran__ger uniform. _

_Just then, the GAP sensor went off. Mike and Ji ran in and stood next to Emily. _

_"What's the plan, Vanessa?" Mike asked._

_"Huh? Oh right.. Mike and Em, you take care of the Nilok." __ They nodded and left._

_Vanessa turned to Ji and sighed. "I think I have to tell them."_

_"Are you sure?" Ji asked._

_"No," Vanessa shook her head, "but, Em saw what happened_ and_ I can't explain otherwise."  
><em>

"So, what happened that day? You never told us." Jayden pointed out.

"True loves kiss." Vanessa replied.


	39. Chapter 39

Two hours later, the sound of crying echoed through the halls of Hogwarts.

Vanessa was sitting in a bed in the Hospital Wing, holding her beautiful twins. Hazel Grace Shiba had coco brown hair and crystal blue eyes, and Holly Rose Shiba had golden hair and sapphire blue eyes.

"How are you Vanessa?" Professor Snape entered the infirmary.

Vanessa smiled. "I'm ok."

The potions master gave a rare smile. "Very well." With that said he left.

"Why does he like you so much?" Harry asked.

Vanessa shrugged. "Dunno."

"Is it just me or does Holly look like Clint?" Jayden asked.

"Who's Clint?" Harry and the other rangers asked.

Vanessa gestured to the man that just entered behind Dumbledore.

"Good afternoon Vanessa, this man says he knows you." the headmaster said.

"Yes we know him." Vanessa didn't look up. "How come you're here Hawkeye?"

"Dr. Strange." Clint said.

"Well, get your ass over here and meet your daughter, Hawkeye."

How can you be sure?" Clint didn't move.

Vanessa sighed. "Jay, take Hazel." he did as asked. Still holding Holly, Vanessa walked upto Clint.

"How?" Clint gasped.


	40. Chapter 40

"Do you guys have a death wish?' Hermione scolded the twins.

"Relax, knowing Vanessa, she'll do something hilarious to them." Harry reassured.

"lf you say so."

At that moment, Vanessa plopped down in her usual seat, next to Harry, and started eating. When she got to her pumpkin juice, she stopped.

"Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dumb put something in my goblet, didn't they?" Vanessa whispered to Harry. When he nodded, she smirked evilly.

"What are you going to do?" Harry asked.

"You'll see.'' She waved a hand under the table and her goblet magically emptied and refilled itself with fresh juice. With another wave of her hand the twin's with a red-orange potion.

Vanessa drank from her goblet and smirked at the twins faces when nothing happened.

"3...2...1." Vanessa counted down after she saw them take a drink. As Vanessa hit 1, the twins' appearances changed to Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dumb.

Vanessa, Harry, and Hermione burst into laughter.

"Vanessa, how did you manage this?" Hermione wheezed.

"Marauder's secret."

"Our dad was a marauder." Harry explained.

"Ms. Potter, you and your brother are wanted in the headmaster's office." Professor McGonagall told them.


	41. Chapter 41

"Vanessa, Harry, how kind of you to join us."

"Hello headmaster, hello minister." Vanessa greeted.

"How did you know I was here?" The minister, Cornelius Fudge, asked.

"Vanessa has the ability to scence others." the headmaster explained.

Fudge turned to Vanessa, "Is this true?"

"It works better if I know them." Vanessa shrugged.

"Interesting," Fudge complimented, "Back to the matter at hand."

"What's going on?" Harry asked.

"A few months ago, I went to the ministry and asked to become your legal guardian." Vanessa said.

"Are you serious?" Harry asked.

"Yes I am. I can't stand what they did to you over the years. Since I am 17, I can use magic to protect you if need be, plus, you would still get the blood protection." Vanessa turned to the minister, "Are those the papers?"

"They will need signatures from the Dursley's." Fudge said.

"Be back in 5." Vanessa took the papers and disappeared.

Five minutes later, Vanessa returned with the sighned documents and a smrk on her face. "That felt good." she cracked her knuckles.

"What did you do?" Harry chuckled.

"I may have punched our fat oaf of a cousin for grabbing my ass." Vanessa said, innocently.

She handed the minister the documents, who skimmed them. "Congratulations Vanessa, you're now officially Mr. Potter's leagal guardian."


	42. Chapter 42

"So, there's something you should know." Vanessa said, as she and Harry sat in an empty compartment

"Ok, what's up?" Harry asked.

"I'll tell you once the others arrive in 5...4...3...2...1." Vanessa explained.

Hermione, and the Weasleys entered the compartment and sat down.

"That's weird." Harry said.

Vanessa snorted, "As if I care. Anyway, recently I became Harry's leagal guardian, so, he'll be coming to California with me. You guys can visit anytime. But, Draco Malfoy will be staying the summer, too."

"Are you mental?" Ron interjected.

"No, I'm not." Vanessa snapped,. "If you may have noticed, he's changed."

She left the compartment.

Four minutes later, she reentered the compartment with Draco trailing behind.

"What do you want, Mal-" Ron spat.

Vanessa sent him a glare that shut him up. "Let him talk."

"I'm sorry I've ben a jerk, but, I've been trying to change, and, Vanessa's given me that chance." Draco said.

"So, Draco why the sudden change?' Harry asked.

"Vanessa." Draco shrugged.

"What do you meam?" Ginny questioned.

"My father sent me a letter telling me to capture her so" Vamessa put a reassuring hand on his, "Voldemort" Hermione and the Weasleys flinched, "could get Harry."

"You said his name!" Ron gasped.

"Don't be so shocked. Vanessa's been helping me." Draco said.

"You must really-" Fred started.

"-care for Vanessa." George finished.

"I do." Draco left.

"He still has feelings for you." Hermione said.

Vanessa sighed, "I know." 


	43. Chapter 43

"Be safe, Draco." Narcissa gave her sona hug, while, Draco slipped somethinng in her bag.

"Draco, we'd better go before- too late." Vanessa groaned, as Lucius showed up.

"Let's go, Draco." Lucius grabbed Draco's arm.

Draco slapped the hand away, "No!"

"What did you say?" Lucius spat.

"He said no, or is your head too far up Tom's ass to hear?" Vanessa growled, her eyes glowing.

"What did you say?" Lucius spat, trying to intimidate her.

"You heard me, and the ONLY way you're taking him is over my dead body." Vanessa and Draco turned to leave.

"That can be arranged." Lucius pointsd his wand at Vanessa, "AVADA KEDAVRA."

Everyone watched horrorfied as the killing curse zoomed towards Vanscessa. She easily avoided it.

"Big mistake" Vanessa growled, her eyes glowing dangerously. "EXPELIARMUS."

Lucius' wand flew into Vanessa's hands and burned on contacct. She took out hor wand from her boot and pointed it at him, "Obliviate."

Vanessa and Draco walked over to Harry and the others.

"Ready to go?" Vanessa asked. The group nodded. "Ok. Now stand together I'm goinghto use my symbol power to teleport to the shiba house." They didapeared.


End file.
